Typically the toilet seat is an ovular or “U”-shaped seating surface that rests upon the upper rim of the toilet bowl. The seat includes a pair of hinge attachments located on a rear end which are fastened to toilet bowl base. The toilet bowl base is provided with fastening apertures located near the rear end of the bowl by the water tank. The fixed location of the fastening apertures does not allow for any flexibility in the positioning of the toilet seat relative to the bowl or the water tank.
A common problem of this design is that the toilet seat or lid will fall from its opened or lifted position. Such an occurrence generally happens when the toilet seat is oversized, padded, provided with a fabric covering, or incorporates a similar modification. These modifications prevent the toilet seat from resting at a properly inclined angle upon the toilet tank to prevent it from falling down. This problem is acerbated when male users have to hold the seat in a lifted position while utilizing the toilet. This presents great problems if the man should have back problems or are otherwise disabled.